Storms
by Hioni
Summary: I never actually meant for this to be published... but here it is. Smut ahead ladies and gents! OC and smut... I actually wrote this a long time ago, before we knew Romania was joining the crowed as a man... so I kinda not so horribly killed off a female Romania in order to create three new countries for an RP and then one of them took on life in several small fics...


Well, since I seem to be having trouble with keeping up with chapter oriented fan-fiction... I figured I should give one shots a try. Don't shoot me okay?

The weather at Russia's was atrocious. No one had planned something like this. It was cold, as per usual in his home, but it was summer so no one had to trek through piles of snow just to get to the door.

England jumped as thunder crashed outside, he didn't like this, not one bit. Why did France talk him into coming to this meeting? And why was it being held at Russia's? He glanced around disapprovingly at the dismal surroundings and heaved a sigh. At least the building was solid... He flinched as the door slammed open, knocking a picture from the wall. No glass shattered, it didn't have any covering the simple floral image. He and France looked up slightly startled at the young woman that flung herself into the room and towards the closest person too the door, which happened to be England. France chuckled at the small woman as England caught her and flailed an arm as the couch he'd been seated on tipped backwards a bit before slamming down again on all four legs.

"Looks like someones doesn't like thunderstorms." France said grinning at Englands panic as the woman pressed herself to him and tried to hide under his arm. Her country name was Floricea, she was one of Romania's children.

Her only reply, "Where's Russia?" She begged, obviously terrified, and England clearly had no idea how to sooth a frightened woman other than to pet her on the head.

Romania had been an odd sort, in order to piss Hungary off, she'd secretly raised three children within herself. She'd become tired, and was slowly becoming weaker and weaker. Finally her boss had messed up and told her people of the three divisions within the country that were to act independent. Romania faded away and civil war had torn through her as the people reacted in rage to this statement. The remains held Floricea and her two siblings, only the other two actually were much more open and friendly than she was, they had recovered from the civil war with apparent ease in comparison to herself. Floricea lacked natural defenses, she was right on the border of Hungary, who wasn't too happy with the situation either, she'd hoped that when Romania fell she might be able to take her house, lands, and resources. Every chance she got she attacked Floricea to see if she could weaken the country further and take her over. She was surprised the first few times at how vicious the sweet natured young girl could fight. Floricea's people frightened her soldiers, they fought with everything they had as if they had never heard of holding back, and they fought with whatever they had on them. Each battle Hungary had pulled back bloodied and a little frightened herself of the savage girl, covered in blood both her own and of her enemies. When Floricea wasn't fighting Hungary, she was fighting her sister, Carpathia. There was a barrier of mountains between them, but that didn't stop Carpathia for wanting to absorb her sibling. She blamed Floricea for the war that had killed their mother. If things got too bad their brother, New Transylvania, would step in and stop them. Often having to practically sit on them in order to stop the carnage.

The only friend Floricea really had near her, was Ukraine. The big breasted woman had quickly taken a liking to the lively bright young country and had helped her bring her crops back from the bloodstained fields. Ukraine had been the one to introduce her to the world at the next world conference. Oddly enough, the little one wasn't frightened of Russia. The other countries decided it was because Ukraine had told her only the good stories and how wonderful her little brother was. Either way, it wasn't a surprise at all when Russia took to the little life loving country. That was kinda why she was here at his place in the first place. She'd been invited to the little meeting with the group because she'd become Russia's friend of sorts. Others present were America, China, Italy and Germany. Of course Lithuania, Latvia and Estonia were also there, but they weren't there for the meeting. They all suspected Russia might like the little woman more than just as a friend, but none of them had the heart to try to discourage the woman from getting close to him. No one knew what the supposed meeting was about, and France was the one who told the others Russia might have just been feeling lonely and invited them over for the hell of it.

Right now Russia was with the nervous trio, trying to find enough bedding for everyone. Since the weather was so awful they would have to stay there for the night. Germany and America wouldn't be staying, for some reason they refused to stay at Russia's home. Not that he really cared for them to be there anyways. The thunderstorm raged outside and something was nagging at the back of his mind, something important but he couldn't think of it. When the thunder erupted over his home again, shaking the windows and making everyone jump again, he dropped the bedding he had bundled into his arms with wide eyes. The three trembling nations watched worriedly as he suddenly took off at a run through the house, nearly falling down the stairs as he took them down two-three at a time. Ukraine had told him his little friend was scared of thunder. If this was making him jump, how on earth was she handling it?

France and England nearly jumped out of their skin, and Italy woke up with a start from where he had been napping this whole time behind the couch when the door crashed open again, popping off of one of it's hinges and hanging loosely at an odd angle from it's abuse. Thunder rolled again and Floricea, who had her ears covered and face pressed against Englands chest whimpered lightly, thinking the crashing had been part of the storm as well. The others watched as Russia strode in with a worried look. He frowned seeing her in Englands arms, but the country new better than to snap out at the other, he should have remembered sooner that she would be scared. England nudged Floricea to get her attention and she looked up at him, he motioned at Russia since her hands still covered her ears. Her eyes widened and she stood shakily. Russia's face softened and his trademark childish smile spread across his face, though it was softer and slightly apologetic as he opened his arms. France and Italy were smiling as Floricea ran the few steps over to him with a nervous laugh and threw her arms around his middle. The difference of height between the two was almost comical as the top of the petite womans head just reached his underarm. Russia wound his arms around her with a sigh, the others twitched as one hand rested firmly on her backside, though he himself didn't seem to notice.

"I'm sorry little one, you were very frightened, da?" he said with a frown, leaning slightly, bending his head forward to press his face to the top of her head. She tensed as lightning flashed again. Russia's frown deepened. He thought it was cute, but she was still shaking uncontrollably either from the storm of the cold. Without a second thought he lifted the girl up bridal style, holding her tight against him so that her head rested on his shoulder and her face pressed into his scarf, and strode from the room. Leaving the others puzzled, and slightly worried for the young woman.

Russia wasn't worried about them however, he needed to take her mind off of the storm and get her warm, perhaps music? Another thought entered his mind and he had to smile though he pushed that thought away. She'd already refused to become one with Russia, though that would have been a perfect distraction. He felt her hand tighten on his coat as the thunder followed the flash of white, sounding for all it could like some beast growling. He had to admit that was creepy sounding on its own. He shifted the girls weight into one arm in order to open the door to his own room. Closing it behind them he quickly moved to deposit the girl onto his bed, just in time for the electricity to go out. She squeaked slightly suddenly finding herself in the dark and Russia jammed his toe against the foot of the bed and cursed. He made soothing sounds to Floricea before feeling his way to the fireplace in his room. He lit it quickly as he could and built a nice sized fire inside it before turning around.

He sucked in a breath and bit his lip at the sight, tense and clutching his hands in the fabric of his coat. He'd not paid attention to what she was wearing when he'd seen her earlier. She sat in the light of the fire, curled with her knees to her chest and her hands linked around her ankles, shivering in the center of his bed, wearing nothing but a simple thin night-gown. She'd been placed in Belarus's old room and been told she could sleep there for the night and wear some of her old sleep clothes if she liked. He'd not really thought about it, but the old clothes were a bit threadbare... and Belarus didn't have the curves Floricea bore, so the fabric was thin and stretched over certain parts of her autonomy in a way that was making his pants uncomfortably tight.

Floricea was a bit nervous now, she hadn't thought anything of being in his room with him until he'd started to light the fire and she could see his figure knelt by the fire. His broad shoulders and hair illuminated in an eerie way. She felt safer with him near, and the fire was already starting to give off heat so she'd pushed the nervous feeling away, until he'd turned around. His amethyst eyes practically glowed as they ran over her, shamelessly taking her in. She blushed bright and pulled her knees closer to her chest as if to hide from his gaze, unknowingly giving him an interesting view of her panties seeing as the gown wasn't very long.

Russia swallowed hard and tore his eyes from the white cotton undergarments to find her looking uncomfortable and forced himself to smile. Damn she was making this hard, she was making _him_ hard. He shook his head hard, trying to force those thoughts from his head. He didn't want to scare her away, she was too far away geographically for him to take her into his house and make her do as he wished as he did the three upstairs. Besides that, he found he didn't want to force her to do anything against her will. She was too lively, too full of sunshine and warmth. He didn't want to crush her, which was why it'd nearly broken his heart when she'd told him no when he asked her to become one with Russia. But she'd taken the time to explain herself, which was more than the others could say when they told him no. She was her own person, she loved being herself. If she were to become one with him she would technically no longer exist. Over time Ivan had come to accept that, if she were to become one with him as a country, he'd no longer be able to see her smile or dance, hear her laughter or smell her scent when she was near. He'd admitted a long time ago to himself it was a lost cause... But seeing her on his bed, so innocent and fragile looking... Dammit he wanted her. He smiled at her confused face as he took off his coat and draped it over the armchair near his bed.

She watched as he bent over, blushing as she admired his form as he undid his boots and stepped out of them. This was her first time seeing without his coat in person. She'd seen him in pictures wearing other things, a black suit, a vest and yellow turtleneck without the scarf. (A miracle!) she'd thought. Now he wore the dark greenish brown pants and a simple, snug, cotton, black tee-shirt. The shirt stretched over his shoulders and chest, showing off his form. He looked up as he took the other boot off and caught her staring, he chuckled, making her blush and look away. She felt the bed sink slightly next to her and glanced over in time to see him pull a bottle off of the bed stand. Vodka, she guessed and smiled as he unscrewed the top and took several long droughts of the hard liquor. He let out a happy sigh and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand before noticing he was still being watched after all. He held out the bottle to her with a smile. Floricea's eyes widened, he was offering him some of his vodka? Was that normal, didn't he normally keep his drink to himself or did he do this often? Either way it would be rude to say no... She took it hesitantly and looked down at the bottle, unsure. She wasn't sure if she could handle straight vodka, sure, her own national drink was Tuica, a kind of Plum Brandy that they drank rather often... and she preferred the stronger brands of it... but brandy and vodka were very different! She steeled herself, pressing her lips to the mouth of the bottle before tilting it back. Her eyes watered slightly, but she didn't spit out the small mouthful she took. Russia's laughter rumbled through the room as he took the bottle back from her. How did he drink that so easily? She wondered as he pulled the covers slightly and she shifted so she wasn't on top of them. Lightning flashed again, reminding her why she was in his room again. Russia sucked in another mouthful of air as the woman was practically in his lap all of a sudden. He set the bottle down carefully and wrapped his arms around her again. He'd hoped the drink would quell his perverse thoughts, but that seemed impossible as she pressed against him. He looked down at her shivering form lovingly with a smile.

Wasn't there a way to become one with her without having to make her become one with him as a country? Couldn't he just... make love to her without causing her to become one with him? Instead of becoming one with him as a country, maybe do so as a person? He wondered about that, nuzzling into her hair near her neck as she clutched his shirt... He didn't know about these kind of things, his life had always been war after war. Whether against people and countries or against general winter. Now that things had slowed down a bit, he wondered more about relationships. Was it possible for two countries to love another without becoming one? His mind wandered down lanes, thinking about what it would be like. He wondered how she would taste, what she would feel like. How she would look as he teased her, he decided he wouldn't mind being rough with her as long as she begged him first. Hell, he wouldn't know if he could do it if he didn't try, right?

He didn't realize what he was doing until the being he was holding started a whimpering mewling noise. Somehow his nuzzling had turned into kissing and suckling nips when his lips brushed skin at the base her neck where it met her shoulder. He'd pulled her completely into his lap facing him at some point, one hand holding her in place by draping an arm around her shoulders and the other hand rubbing her ass which he noted was pushing back into his hand as if eager for the attention, she'd not pulled away and if the mewing and the pushing back was any sign, seemed to be enjoying it. He pulled back slightly shocked, looking at the mess he had started. Thunder was rolling, but the girl hardly seemed to notice it as she tried to control her ragged breathing, pink faced as she looked up longingly and confused at the man who seemed startled as she'd been when he'd tugged her into his lap. Why on earth had he stopped..? Russia almost lost it at the sight of her, he crashed his lips against hers, startling her a bit. She'd kissed him before, she'd kissed several people before, it was a greeting at her home to kiss friends, but she'd never been kissed like this. The intensity was almost frightening, but nice at the same time. Floricea wound her arms around his neck and kissed him back, the acceptance was all it took to drive Russia to flip her off his lap and onto her back under him, she didn't complain because he was warm and the body heat was doing something strange to her.

Thunder crashed outside causing her to jump and almost bite his lip as he continued his assault on her mouth, he wasn't sure what to do with his hands at this point. He wanted to do everything at once, yet he wasn't even sure if they were going to go that far or not. When she had jumped he chuckled into the kiss before slipping a hand under the small of her back to pull her up closer to him, enjoying the feel of her against him through the thin fabrics. He pushed his tongue into her mouth then, not bothering with the teasing of the lip for entrance and startling a small squeak from her into his mouth. He tried to slow down a bit, exploring and enjoying the taste of her mouth. His eyes opened in surprise as her tongue actually started battling his for dominance.

Floricea was nervous, she'd never done anything like this before but she didn't want to stop either. Everywhere he touched her was aflame. His tongue tasted of vodka and his toothpaste, whatever it was, and it was sweet and bitter at the same time. Her nipples had hardened as the kiss deepened and she decided if he thought she was going to be a meek little country and just accept what he was dealing out, he was wrong. She smiled when she found she'd startled him a bit, but it didn't last long. He definitely won the dominance she decided when the hand at the small of her back shifted down to cup her butt and jerk her hips up while pressing a leg between her legs at the same time. She gasped and he broke off the kiss, a small string of saliva connecting their tongues for a mere sliver of a moment as they panted for air, looking at each other. Gone was the innocent, child-like smile Russia usually wore. There was a hungry expression on his face now. He moved to press his lips to hers again but she interrupted him.

"Neim..." she said, confusing him slightly. He looked at her questioningly, his hand squeezing her ass slightly, praying that wasn't her refusing him because he didn't think he could stop. She blushed slightly "Neimblanzit Floriea... my full name... you can call me Neim... I thought you should know... before..." her blush darkened as she left it hanging, it was hard to make a sentence when his hand was on her butt. Russia's heart almost stopped a moment before hammering against his chest and he shuddered slightly, sucking in a deep breath as he realized he had stopped breathing for a bit.

He tried it out, "Neim..." he smiled, he liked the way that sounded on his lips. "Ivan Braginski." He knew she knew his real name from his sister, but he felt he should tell her anyway. She smiled at him and followed his lead of trying out the name. It sent a shiver through him to hear her say it that way, she breathed it out and it hit him as if she had reached out and stroked her hand down his chest to his belt. He released her ass back to her and pulled his hand out from under her so that he could explore as he kissed her. He smiled seeing the reddish purple mark he'd made earlier as he licked and kissed his way down to her collar. She moaned, one hand buried in his hair, pulling slightly and the other clenched into his shirt. He let all his weight go to one hand and then just to the elbow as he let the other one graze over her body, brushing over her breasts he stopped cause her breath hitched in her throat. Wind howled outside and it sounded like a train might have slammed into something outside with the next flash of light, but that was far from Neims mind, Ivan was being too distracting to worry about some silly storm. Ivan smirked at her as he squeezed the mound experimentally, rubbing his thumb over the hardened peak. Her breasts weren't colossal like his sister Ukraines, but they were a rather nice handful, and apparently very sensitive right now. It was fun to watch her squirm after all, he returned to nuzzling her collar while still teasing her breast with one hand and the other tangled in her hair. He returned his mouth to hers as he released her breast and ran his hand over her ribcage down to her stomach, he barely let his fingers brush over the fabric, he heard her growl into his mouth and smiled as she arched her back to press against his hand, at the same time pressing against the rest of him. He grunted as she pressed her leg up between his and rubbed herself close.

Dammit that wasn't funny. He pulled back and glared at her only to find her giggling up at him. He slid his fingers down past her stomach and lower over her pelvis. Trailing his fingers over that area while she attempted to tease him. He finally had to pin her legs down by sitting on them partially, he couldn't think straight when her legs rubbed him there. He glared at her when she squirmed giggling, if she wanted to giggle, he'd give her something to giggle about. He slipped his hand down to her thigh and hiked up her night-gown. Her hands grabbed his wrist, alarmed as he tugged the hem up to her hips. He could just see a tip of the white of her panties when she'd stopped him. He looked up at her innocently, that's right, not giggling now are we... She looked incredibly nervous. He held her gaze as he slid his hand up under cloth to play with the skin under it. His other hand remained on her other bare thigh as he stroked his thumb over her soft skin. Her breath was ragged. She was scared, he liked this. She on the other hand was enjoying it all, until he started tugging her clothes up. She was slightly self conscious about her body, she had scars... What if he didn't like her body? What if he thought she was too pale, or thought the scars were ugly? They weren't horrid, but still... Ru... Ivan... She didn't if he was picky or not. She didn't think she could handle them going this far and for him to suddenly reject her. Ivan had no idea what was going through her head, but he'd decided one thing. She was cute when she was nervous, and she had to be a virgin. He twisted his hand around to grab hers as it held her wrist and he kissed her hand. He smiled, so she was nervous about showing her body... He let loose of her hand and reached down and hooked his fingers under the hem of his own shirt, paused, realized he'd choke himself with his scarf on like that. He tugged it loose and let it fall over Neim, she blushed as he tugged his shirt off and tossed it over towards the chair with his coat. He took the scarf off of her and looked at it, he felt her hands skim over his abdomen. He looked down at her again she was marveling over him and had a sad look. He glanced down at himself, he was pale yes, it was cold country, he always wore long sleeves. He also had several old scars, one that she was running her finger along right now. In a split second decision, he'd taken both of her hands and was holding them over her head, he tied her hands there with the scarf and she stared at him wide eyed. He smiled childishly at her, leaned forward and kissed her. Trailed his kisses down while she squirmed, wanting to touch him as well. He trailed down, he squeezed her breasts again before moving farther south. He kissed her thigh nudged her gently before pressing face along the inside of her leg. Thunder crashed and she jumped slightly, her shaking now wasn't from the storm however as he raised his face to push his nose against the white cotton cloth that peeked out from the gown. Hah, she was a bit aroused, her underwear was slightly damp and she smelled rather yummy...

"N-no Ivan... don't put your face there..." she blurted flushed bright. Embarrassed that he might find the usual womanly smell disgusting Ivan just smiled against the cloth and looked up at her from where he was before complying with her request and pulling back, but not before pressing his lips against her gender through the cloth. He raised up ever so slightly to slip his fingers under the cloth of the gown and despite her wiggling protests pushed it up, exposing her undies and up further till they caught on her breasts and wouldn't go further up. He raised a brow, was she really that much more shapely than his younger sister? He sat back a bit to enjoy the view. Her skin looked incredibly soft, though he noted there were a couple scars and a rather recent bruise over her ribs. What he could see of the scars, looked as if they were actually part of something larger on her back and he reckoned they were probably from the Romanian Civil war. He kissed her everywhere he saw an old injury. Someone as innocent as her shouldn't have had to go through something like that... He frowned pressing his face into her stomach, ignoring her squirming. His leather gloves were cold on her skin he realized, and then realized this whole time he'd had them on. He pulled them off and went about his way familierizing himself with the feel of her bare flesh. He sat up teasing her panty-line with his fingers while the other hand worked on tugging the night-gown the rest of the way up. When it didn't want to do as he wanted he grumbled deciding that later she would have to find something else to wear and ripped it, making her flinch as he pulled the shredded cloth from her body. He felt his face heat up slightly seeing her mused up and nearly naked, tied to his bed. Neim pulled against the scarf, twisting her hands and blushing furiously. How could he just stare at her like that? Was there something wrong with her? Finally she was able to yank one of her hands loose and freed the other in a heartbeat. She'd covered herself before he could stop her. He gave her a sad look and found himself facing a mirrored look. He blinked, did he do something wrong? Why did she look as if he'd hurt her? He reached foreward and took her arms, forcing them away from her body he straddled her as he pinned her spread-eagle.

"What is wrong Neim? You want this too, da?" he had been almost certain she was as eager as he was to move on until he'd pulled her gown off. What happened? Neim blushed brightly.

"Y-you're staring..." she stammered. Ivan didn't see what the problem was, he leaned down with a sigh and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Of course I am..." He said looking at her confused. "You're beautiful so I'm supposed to stare, da?" he said shaking his head, maybe she was joking, either way he leaned forward to kiss the top of each mound before nuzzling between them. His hands released hers when they had gone limp and stopped fighting so that he could wrap his arms around her. He couldn't see the confused look on her face as she watched him, but he did enjoy her hands as they found their way to touch him. She couldn't reach anywhere vital, but she touched all she could, just as he had with her. Memorizing him by touch, and then gasping when he moved to take one of her breasts into his mouth. His tongue swirled over the hardened nub as he alternated between kissing, sucking and licking. His right hand slid lower under her to cup her backside once again, only this time the only thing separating him from skin was a thing undergarment. He liked the white cotton underwear on her, it was a shame that he also wanted to hate it too. It made her look so innocent and pure, plus it was just plain adorable... but it was in the way of what he wanted to do. He grumbled around her flesh as he moved to tug down the panties, they didn't uncover her in the front as he'd only pulled the back part down. He smiled as her eyes had widened when he grabbed a handful of bare ass. Damn she was so soft... He pushed his hand further down to brush his fingers elsewhere between her legs and earned a whimper from the woman, his eyes own eyes widened. Well, she was apparently more aroused than he'd thought. His head spun as he released her ass and pulled his hand from there to look. His fingers had tell tale signs of their journey, her entrance had been slick. He grunted wiping his hand on his pants before sitting back on his knees. His eyes were locked on hers as he reached for his belt buckle, but he never made it to it. Neim sat up, which placed her lips above his navel where she placed a small kiss and shoed his hands away as she tugged on his belt herself. He'd froze as he watched her undo his belt and then tug at the fastenings of his pants. He was trying to still himself, afraid that as soon as she touched him he would explode. He helped her by standing up off the bed as she tugged his pants down, leaving him in red soviet union boxers. She then startled him yet again by climbing off and pushing him onto the bed. His eyes widened as her fingers slid under the band of her panties and slowly pushed them down till they were around her ankles. Lightning flashed and she jumped slightly just as she stood which made him laugh, she'd seemed to have forgotten about the storm until just then again. His hands reached out and rested on her hips as he looked her up and down in the firelight, she blushed and he smiled.

Neim was proud of herself at the moment. It had taken a lot of courage to take off the last piece of clothing between her and him on her body, she'd decided she wanted this when he'd told her she looked beautiful. She wanted him, badly. Her hand ghosted over the front of his boxers, smiling as his breath hitched in his throat. She felt braver and with a trembling hand, slid her fingers into the slit in his boxers to touch him. Marveling at the smooth texture. She'd already heard all the jokes about him being the largest country, though she had no idea what average was, she already knew what she held was above average. It was so hard though, she didn't really know how or if it was going to fit, but that would come when it came. Russia watched wide eyed as she sank to her knees before him as she pulled him loose. His hand hovered over her head a moment before he placed it on it. Her fingers were being so curious, she'd never held a man before after all so he let her figure him out. He closed his eyes to try to lessen the effect only to feel her lips graze his tip. They flew back open as she took the very tip of him into her mouth, running her tongue over him gently. His hands shook as he grabbed her shoulders to stop her. If she started to suck him, there was no way for him to hold back. She looked up at him with innocent curiosity as to why he stopped her. He scooted back on the bed and patted the spot next to him, nearly having her in his lap as another crash of thunder exploded outside. They both laughed lightly at that one. Ivan let her straddle one of his legs as long as she didn't actually sit down. He placed one hand on her hip and asked her very seriously if she had ever played with herself. He didn't think she could ever get any redder than she was as she shook her head. His innocent smile turned to a smirk, it would be rude to touch her before she'd had a chance to touch herself... Or so his mind had thought. He decided that would be an interesting sight as he took one of her hands and pressed it against herself. Her mind appeared to go blank as he guided her fingers the best he could. It would have been much easier to do it himself, but he wanted to see her reaction. Eventually he gave up trying to guide her without touching her himself and told her to find where it felt good. She looked embarrassed already, but he sat back and relaxed, clearly not going to offer assistance until she did as he had asked. She frowned at him, this was mean. She didn't know what she was doing and this was just embarrassing. He thought for a moment she might actually refuse but his grin widened as her fingers shyly went down to stroke herself. It didn't take long until she'd found exactly where her clitoris was, her knees nearly buckled and her eyes had squeezed shut. He'd laughed outright,

"That's right, there. Keep rubbing it until you can't take it anymore. Here, trade places with me..." he ordered shifting over and grabbing her hips again. He pushed her onto her butt at the head of the bed, propped her up with the pillows and spread her legs slightly for a better view. Meanwhile, his other hand had taken a hold of his hard member and was stroking it slowly. After a few moments he changed his mind, deciding she was having it a bit too easy with this little job. He reached forward himself and pressed his fingers into the damp folds, moistening his fingers, pushing her hand out of the way as he took over, pressing his thumb against her clit as he slid a single digit into her. She gasped slightly feeling him move his finger within her and she tried not to cry actually, this was a lot to take in at once. She'd never felt like this before, she'd never expected her best friends brother to become her lover either... He was stretching her with one finger, granted he did have thick strong fingers, but if one finger was stretching her... she whimpered as he slid a second into her. How was he going to fit himself into her? He pushed her into the pillows further, climbing over her after shedding his boxers. He slowly started pumping his finger inside of her and watched her face as her eyes glazed over and she mumbled something in Romanian. Her face was priceless. After she'd gotten over the shock a bit he found she was touching him again, her hand had wrapped around his member and was gently stroking it, not hard enough to get any reaction, she was afraid of hurting him. He reached down with his free hand and guided her on how tight to grip him. His eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head as she started pumping him. She smiled, enjoying the fact she could make him feel similar to the way he made her feel. She was feeling very light headed at the moment as she pulled him down for a kiss with her free hand. Both continued with their pumping, moving almost in sync with each other before Russia found he couldn't take it anymore. He pulled his fingers loose, she wasn't far off either. He laughed before leaning in to kiss her again, trailing it down her neck again to the place he'd marked earlier and latching onto it as he lifted her up and maneuvered himself until he was at her entrance. He was using both hands to hold her and gave her a pointed look, asking her to guide him in. He could do it himself easy, but he wanted her to give herself to him and it felt more complete to him that way. He shuddered feeling her cool fingers on him once again, the thunderstorm raged outside, unheeded by either of them as the head of him met her lower lips. With a smooth movement he slipped the tip of himself into her with ease despite her whimpering. He knew he was larger than she should be able to handle, but he'd ravaged smaller entrances before and those women and men had survived it. He knew it would hurt and didn't like that, but it was necessary. Her hands rested on his shoulder and he kissed her as he pushed deeper, causing her to cry out into the kiss and squeeze her eyes shut. He pulled back a little and steeled himself, it was hard not to bury himself into her repeatedly right now. He pulled her against him, pressing her face into his neck as he slammed through her maiden barrier and sheathed himself into her completely. She screamed out, muffled against his neck and tears spilled on both ends. She cried because it hurt, and he because he had hurt her. He ground his teeth and held her as she shook against him it was several minuets before she shifted slightly and found it wasn't as if someone had stabbed into her with a thick sharp edged object. It hurt,but it wasn't unbearable anymore, she pressed up against him and he let loose a breath he'd been holding before kissing her once again, teasing her tongue as he slowly started pumping. She moaned into the kiss immediately. It was completely different when he started moving, shouldn't she be in pain? It felt amazing as he stretched her. Her hips rose to meet his before long and he lifted them for a better angle, gripping her ass as he pounded into her at a solid pace, loving the view of his little lover. He shifted her weight in order to touch her with his left hand, he stroked over her clitoris a few times as he slowed his pace and was stroking inside of her. She moaned his name, and his eyesight got blurry. Every time she said his name like that... It drove him wild and he wanted her to scream it. Grunting he hooked his hand behind her knee and she suddenly found herself with one leg over his shoulder and the other held at his waist as he set a breakneck pace. He let her shift her position and he pushed her against the wall at the other side of the bed as she wound her hands around his neck and kissed him. Both hands returned to her ass to support their new position he used them to aid his thrusting, keeping his mouth locked on hers he slammed into her while her hands clawed at him to pull them closer.

When she whined one little word his mind was gone. "Please." That was close enough to begging for him at this moment, and he didn't really care if anyone thought otherwise, he was too into this to slow down. She wanted a release, he was close. He turned to slam her back onto the bed and instinct took over. The pace he set was near frantic, though he had to smile as her breasts were being bounced every which way as he pounded into her repeatedly. She wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him closer, she cried out as he slammed into her inner wall over and over again and slapped her ass. "Ivan... I. I can't take it anymore.. I'm going crazy." she blurted out loudly. He crashed his mouth over hers to muffle her as he slammed into her again and sent her over the edge, she came loud and hard. Her contracting muscles sent him over the edge as well and he joined her slamming himself into her over and over a few more times before exploding his seed into her. He continuing to thrust slowly, allowing her to ride the climax and milking the rest of the semen from his member. They lay their panting and still coming back from "damn that feels good" land. When he was able to move again he cleaned them off with the shredded cloth of the old night-gown before laying down next to his little lover and letting her snuggle to his side. She was sound asleep before the storm outside was over, and Russia simply enjoyed the nearness of her. He felt complete at the moment, at the same time she was still there with him so he knew now that he could become one with someone without causing them to not exist anymore. He nuzzled her hair again and chuckled slightly.

He also decided that he liked thunderstorms after all.


End file.
